1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipackage having at least two removable pouches attached to a multipack header along a tear line.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pouches are commonly used to package and market products such as noodles, juice, coffee and pet food. Such pouches are generally constructed of moisture resistant, flexible material and often are displayed to consumers in bins, shelves or hung on peg hooks. Pouches of this sort are generally sold individually or in multipackages unitized in paperboard or cardboard tertiary boxes. Individual pouches are often difficult to display and manage and existing pouch multipackages often do not give the consumer direct visual feedback of what is bundled within the box.
One solution in the prior art to bundling multiple packages has been a double pouch or “saddle bag” wherein two pouches are sealed to each other across one edge for subsequent sale. Such double pouches increase the volume of product sold but are typically limited to only two pouches per package and generally result in awkward display and carrying.
Therefore, there exists a need for a unitized multipackage of conventional pouches that presents the pouch in an appealing manner, is convenient to manage, display and carry and is efficient to produce and discard. In addition, there exists a need to remove the pouches from the multipackage in a manner that does not damage the integrity of the respective pouch or the remaining pouches in the multipackage and still permits resealable access to the detached pouch.